1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has been known to use light emitting diodes as light sources for a backlight of a liquid crystal display device. For example, in a structure disclosed in each of JP 2007-305584 A (related U.S. application: US 2007/0258266) and JP 2007-311561 A (related U.S. application: US 2009/0109655), a plurality of light emitting diodes are mounted on each of a plurality of light emitting diode substrates. A connector is attached to the each of the plurality of light emitting diode substrates, and a cable is provided for establishing connection with a drive circuit. As the plurality of light emitting diode substrates are accommodated in a frame, it is concerned how to arrange the cables.
When the cables are arranged on a rear surface (surface opposite to a surface on which the light emitting diode substrates are arranged) of the frame, space for other parts to be arranged may be reduced. Further, in a case where the frame has an attachment portion for attachment with other parts, arrangement of the cables on the rear surface hinders the attachment.